


Somewhere Under The Sun.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Series: Whether or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-16
Updated: 1999-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One of the Two endings of the 'Whether or Not' Series. This is the fairy tale light and fluffy ending. This story is a sequel to To Cross The Great Divide..





	Somewhere Under The Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Somewhere under the Sun.  
<\-- a:hover{color:#98c7f2} -->

#  Somewhere Under The Sun by Vicki

Disclaimer- Not mine, wish they were. Not making any cash. Haven't got any cash. Please don't sue me. 

I have given this an R rating purely for language. (i.e. I have used the F word a couple of times). 

This is the 8th part in my 'Whether or Not' Series which is now complete. 

  1. It Never RainsNC 17 rated(for straight sex and implied violence.) 
  2. But it Pours (PG Rated) 
  3. The Calm Before the Storm (PG Rated) 
  4. The Eye of the Storm(NC 17 rated - straight sex and violence) 
  5. Let it Snow(Almost G rated but PG for the final scene) 
  6. Take Shelter From the Storm (PG rated) 
  7. As the Wind Blows (PG rated) 
  8. To cross the Great Divide?(R rated for use of the 'f' word) 

There are two alternate endings to the series. 
  * Somewhere under the Sun. (PG)(The light and fluffy fairy tale ending)(You're reading it!) 
  * Cycle of the Seasons(PG)(Light and fluffy but less fairy tale like.. The director's cut.) 

There have apartently been one or two problems with this series in the past but as you can see I have linked all of the previous parts from here. If, however, _you_ have any trouble finding any part of this saga please do not hesitate to contact me via email (click on authors name to send if you have a decent browser alternatively manual emails to) 

Also I love comments, and eagerly await the day that some one gives me some constructive criticism. (Not got any yet...everyone is **so** nice... go pick me up on my bad spelling/grammar you know you want to.) 




Notes:- The light fluffy, fairy tale ending....

# Somewhere under the Sun by Vicki

Ben hurried through the back door, apologising as he went. "Anna, I'm sorry I'm late, Ray came into the office and we got talking ... I lost track of time, I'm sorry." 

"Ben, you're five minutes early, did you run all the way home?" 

"Well not all the way.. Well yes actually." 

"Sit down, I've just made a pot of tea, you've got to learn to relax. It's not as if I have a social life, if you were half an hour late, the world wouldn't end." 

"Oh, you're very kind." 

"Here's your tea, lemon, and three sugars." 

"Thank you kindly, I don't know how I'd cope without you." 

Two months had passed since Ben had found Tor at the cabin. Neither of them had contacted each other since. As far as Ben was concerned there was nothing more to say. 

"Daddy!" Beth rushed through the door and took a running leap at her father, who only just managed to catch her. 

"Beth, it's good to see you! How's your little sister." 

"She's good... She cried this afternoon..." 

"Well that's what babies do." 

"I know, I just wish she didn't do it at night." 

"Shall we go and see her?" 

"Uh hu." Beth took Ben's hand and dragged him up the stairs... 

"I'll be going then," Anna shouted after them. 

"Thank you kindly, Anna, same time tomorrow?" 

"No problems. Bye." 

"Bye." 

*** 

Ben hurried through the back door, apologising as he went. "Anna, I'm sorry I'm late, Ray came into the office and we got talking ... I lost track of time, I'm sorry... Victoria!" 

Anna quietly slipped out the back door, and away to her waiting car. 

"Hello Ben." Tor was sat, nursing a mug at the corner of the kitchen table. 

"When did you get back to Chicago." 

"Three weeks ago." 

"Well, why are you he... why didn't you come and s..." 

"I had to do something before I came home Ben." 

"What could be more important than your family." 

"Getting well Ben, I checked myself into the hospital." 

"You were ill?" 

"In a manner of speaking yes." 

"Well what was... I mean..." 

"Ever heard of post natal depression, Ben." 

"I have hea... Ohmigod... I never thought.... Is that why you ... is that ... ohmigod... I'm so sorry.." 

"For what?" 

"I didn't realise... all those things I said..." 

"Ben, that was the most alive I've ever seen you. It was the kick in the pants I needed. If you could shout at me like that I must have got through all the walls you put up... It was the biggest compliment you could have given me. I mean I cried for two days straight but that made me see that I really needed help. Prozac's wonderful stuff." 

"If I'd known... 

"You'd have been your usual wonderful self. Would you please stop apologising.. that's what I should be doing. I want to explain something to you. The reason I left you in the lurch. You said I was selfish. I have to get it across to you that myself couldn't have been further from my mind. The morning before I left, I was sat all alone in the nursery. I looked down at our new child who was crying. I looked at her, cradled her, tried to feed her, burp her, I changed her diaper, nothing worked she just kept crying... she wouldn't stop, the noise echoed round my head. I was so mad with her. I lifted her from the crib and was going to... Ben I was going to hit her... something deep inside me held me back and I put her down and ran from the room...and I knew, I knew at that moment I had to get out. And soon. Ben I could never have forgiven myself if I'd hit our baby. And how could I explain to you, how I felt... I mean, saying 'why yes Ben, all I can think of doing is throwing our daughter against a wall, maybe that will shut her up' was just not going to cut it." 

"And now?" 

"Now, good question. I'm taking the medication, and I'm not right Ben, I'm not me. But I have more control. I won't hurt her... I promise." 

"I believe you. Just promise me one thing." 

"Name it." 

"Next time you feel like that." 

"There isn't going to be a next time." 

"That maybe so, but if there is, promise me you won't run off, you'll tell me. I love you Tor, I always have. If you can't say that stuff to me then who can you say it to. So promise me you'll tell me." 

"I will, I promise. See I told you." 

"Told me what?" 

"That you were the perfect husband." 

"Well maybe I am 'practically perfect.'" 

"Yes, Mary Poppins, Practically perfect in every way." 

Ben laughed. "Now I know someone whose been dying to see you since you left." 

"Beth?" 

"Beth... BETH there's someone here to see you." 

Beth tore down the stairs. "Who?... Mummy.." 

"Hello Beth. Do I get a hug?" 

The little girl rushed into her mother's arms and wrapped her own round her waist. Ben lifted Lottie into his arms. 

"I missed you Mummy." 

"I missed you too sweetheart, I missed you too." 

**THE END** 

Did I mention I love comments?? 


End file.
